The Platinum Star of Mitakihara
by VoyeurTheNinja
Summary: 11 years passed had gone by after the recreation of the universe at the hands of the reborn Akemi Homura. During the night of Christmas, Madoka and all of her friends had gathered in her house for a feast together. As soon as it was done, her brother, Tatsuya, found himself receiving a memento he would cherish for the years that would come.


_**A/N: It's been a while since I've posted anything on this site. Since I've been busy with activities in my life, I've barely had the time to do anything here. So, as a fic that would act as a Christmas Special and another Pre-quel to one of my stories, enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>It was the night before Christmas in the fair, futuristic city of Mitakihara. A city comprised of towering buildings, modern-day housing and thousands of attractions that brought tourists from all over the world to come and visit, the streets were filled with cars heading back home to the residential district for Christmas dinner. Snow from the skies poured all over the roads and brought the image of a winter wonderland to the city, with kids in snow gear playing outside to their hearts' content. As one of the most famous cities in the world, it was renowned as one of the best places to live in.<p>

In one of the many houses that lined up in the residential district, the house of the Kaname family was decorated with Christmas decorations all laid out by the son and daughter of the family, Madoka and Tatsuya Kaname. A few cars were parked outside the house, belonging to Madoka's cherished friends who she invited over for dinner. After the feast had ended, Madoka's mother and father had went out into the city for some drinks at a popular bar named the 'Hermit Purple'. Madoka and her friends had been left to their own devices, which was possibly dangerous in of itself.

At the kitchen where thousands of perfectly-cleaned plates and silverware had been washed and already left to dry, Kaname Tatsuya dried his hands with a small table cloth and arched his back to ease himself. Now a 14 year-old boy who had been growing up as a fine man, Tatsuya was a splitting image of his sister when she was his age. Aside from the shorter hair and his tall height, he had the same innocent look his sister always had and spoke with an air of confidence.

From the living room, Tatsuya could hear his sister's friends, Miki Sayaka and Sakura Kyouko, playfully shouting at each other as they dueled in a match of Mortal Kombat with Tatsuya's gaming console. They had also grown from their times in school and lead good lives as their high-school senior, Tomoe Mami was most likely watching them with some tea. Tomoe's adopted sister, Momoe Nagisa, was napping in Tatsuya's room after collapsing from eating 20 kilograms of cheese(cake). It was a sight to behold, really, and Tatsuya chuckled lightly as he put away his apron.

Coming out of the kitchen and entering the living room, a Christmas tree decorated in the colors of pink, yellow, blue, white and red stood beside the plasma TV, flashing colors that made Tatsuya pause to look at it before hearing the tall red-head, Kyouko yelling in defeat. Sayaka cheered and raised her arms at her victory and the gruesome fate of Kyouko's selected character made Mami close her eyes at the infamous violence the game always had, "Oh my," was all the young adult could say. She turned away when Kyouko clicked 'rematch' and saw Tatsuya smiling kindly at the two, "Oh, Tatsuya, I didn't see you there."

"Sup, kid," Kyouko said to Tatsuya while her eyes were glued to the wide-screen TV. She gritted her teeth as she held a stick of Pocky in her mouth, "Oh, come on, Sayaka, just let me do a combo already! You're cheating!"

"No, I'm not!" Sayaka retorted while expertly mashing her button's controller, "You're the one with the game manual on your lap!"

Mami sighed at the behavior of the two while Tatsuya shrugged off their usual banter. Mami was about to finish her tea when she remembered something and said, "Tatsuya, your sister said she wanted to see you at the balcony after you were done with the dishes. And if you don't mind, could you please also wake up Nagisa?"

"Of course, Sister Tomoe," Tatsuya said with a bow and headed upstairs where the bedrooms and balcony were. Tatsuya heard Kyouko yelling in defeat again and suddenly tackling Sayaka to the floor, "Good grief," he said with a small chuckle.

Slowly, Tatsuya opened the door to his bedroom as light from the hall seeped into the room. He walked pass his shelf of books and novels, maps of the world plastered on the walls with pictures of famous explorers decorating the ceiling. Flicking on the bedside lamp, he could now see the sleeping figure of Momoe Nagisa in his bed. Her sleeping posture was as poor as ever, coming from the girl he had known since childhood. It did perplex him on how Nagisa didn't seemed to have any size problems with his bed, as he was finding his old bed becoming too small for him.

Thinking her height problem just came from the girl's finickiness with her food, he shook her by the shoulder and Tatsuya evaded an uncontrolled swipe of her arm. Tatsuya caught it by the hand before it hit his bedside alarm clock and placed it back on her sides, "Good grief. Not this again," he uttered and continued shaking the girl until she slowly opened her eyes.

Sitting up in his bed with hair all messy and her body still draped in a blanket, Nagisa blankly looked at Tatsuya with one hand rubbing an eye, "What year is it?" she groggily asked and Tatsuya sighed.

"Nagi, you're in my house and sleeping in my bed. Don't tell me you got sick from eating again?" Tatsuya placed a hand on Nagisa's forehead and checked for any sickness, to which he found none, "Anyway, Sister Tomoe's calling for you downstairs," Tatsuya pulled away his hand and Nagisa yawned, "I can go make some coffee if you're still tired later. I'll just be-" Tatsuya stepped on a piece of clothing on the floor, one which felt unfamiliar, and looked down to see that it was Nagisa's, "Is this... your...?"

"Oh, that's my-"

Quickly exiting the room and closing the door behind him, Tatsuya wiped his forehead with his sleeves and sighed again, his cheeks burning red, "Good grief. It's the 5th time this happened and she _still _does that even if it isn't her room," he shook his head and breathed. After regaining his composure, he huffed and headed to the balcony where his sister was waiting.

* * *

><p>The doors to the balcony opened and Tatsuya felt the winter breeze greet him as he stepped out into the cold in his slippers. The winter cold made the boy shiver and breath some warmth into his hands.<p>

At the corner of the balcony stood his sister, Madoka, in the sweater Tatsuya made for her as she looked at the bright city miles away from where they stood. From here, they could see the city of Mitakihara shining in the distance, "It's beautiful, isn't it, Tatsuya?" she said with a calm voice and Tatsuya nodded in agreement. Like her friends, she had grown into a young adult and no longer had the shyness she once had. Now bold and confident like their mother, Tatsuya always felt proud to call her his older sister. They've come a long way from back then.

"It is, Sister," Tatsuya replied, leaning against the cold balcony railing and placing his bare arms on the chilly metal, "Sister Tomoe told me to come here as soon as I was done. What did you want me to see you for?"

His sister smiled cheerfully as her long, pink hair flowed in the wind. From her pockets, Madoka produced a small, gift-wrapped box box and held it out to Tatsuya, who's eyes went wide with excitement from realizing of what that was, "Is that...?"

"Your Christmas present, from Mom, Dad and I," she happily stated and handed it to her shorter sibling.

Tatsuya eagerly opened it up and inside the gift-wrapped box, rested a small pocket-watch. The boy stared in awe at the onyx surface of the watch and held it by its silver chain to get a better look of it. There was a small, platinum star embedded into its back and a click of a button opened the device's protective flap. The watch's analog clock design was working and on the back of the flap, a picture of the Kaname family was inserted. It was from the time when he was just 3-years old and the nostalgic sight of it made Tatsuya smile brightly. He began to tear up, to Madoka's surprise.

"Thank you... Sister."

Madoka chuckled, "Mom and I went out looking for that yesterday. Dad put the picture inside it and made sure it was perfect," walking up to her brother, she pulled him into a warm hug and ran her hand on his hair, saying, "If you're ever far away from us - in a place we can't see or find each other... just look at that picture, and remember us, Tatsuya. We'll always be with you."

Her words were warm, even as the cold snow fell on them, and Tatsuya held onto his sister tightly. When Madoka pulled away, Tatsuya was near to the point of tears, "I will, Sister. But, promise me that we'll always be together. I don't want you, Mother or Father going away. Ever," raising a hand, he stuck out his pinkie finger and Madoka gently wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I promise, Tatsuya," she said, entwining her pinkie finger around her brother's.

Sealing the promise with a pinkie swear, they both brought their hands back to their sides.

Tatsuya coughed and looked away. Feeling embarrassed for the sudden display of emotions, his cheek turned beet and Madoka let out a hearty laugh. He reminded her too much of herself when she was younger, "Come on, Tatsuya, the others are waiting inside."

As they went back in, they shut the door behind them and locked it tight. Back inside where it was warm, Tatsuya wore the stop-watch around his neck with a proud smile as Madoka ruffled his hair. When they reached the living room, Kyouko and Sayaka were on the floor, panting from what looked like a fight as Mami sat on the couch with a cup of tea. Nagisa was napping on her lap and Tatsuya couldn't help but laugh with his sister as Kyouko and Sayaka remained exhausted on the living room carpet.

An idea suddenly came to the elder Kaname's mind and her eyes lit up. With an excited voice, she clapped her hands and announced to them all, "Everyone, let's all go outside for a snowball fight!"


End file.
